An optical-electrical system has been developed to enable precise, quantitative measurements of the dimensions of the cells and intercellular spaces of living flat epithelia. Light absorption due to spaces between cells is measured under varying physiologic conditions. The shape of the spaces as well as the relationship between the volume of the spaces and physical forces across the tissue are being investigated. Television image processing is used to accurately determine cell size and shape under different experimental conditions.